iSkate
by purpleheart10
Summary: Carly and Freddie, ice-skating. one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN ICARLY.**

**

* * *

  
**

"I'm bored." Carly mumbled while throwing herself on the beanbag inside the studio.

The trio had just finished rehearsing for the iCarly Christmas Special which would be aired in two days. Sam had gone home already, leaving Carly and Freddie alone which rarely happened.

"I know what we can do!" Freddie exclaimed. He turned everything off in his techie-cart and proceeded to grab Carly's hand who was slumping lazily on the green beanbag.

"What?" she asked, following him outside the studio.

Freddie turned to her with too much enthusiasm without letting go of her hand.

"Ice-skating!"

----

An outdoor ice-skating would be nice for the two of them to spend some quality time together. They used to do this when they were little kids and that explained the fact that Carly's eyes lit up when Freddie suggested the idea. Spencer would always bring the two of them there when Sam wasn't in the picture yet and he would let them have their fun in the ice.

They were sitting on one of the benches that surrounded the frozen lake. Freddie was already finished with his skates and Carly was struggling with hers. Seeing this, he immediately knelt down in front of her.

Carly smiled at him and straightened herself up while Freddie helped her put on her skates.

"I haven't done this for a long time." She said happily as she looked at the sky. It wasn't snowing but she was shivering from the coldness of the air that brushed against her exposed skin, adding a pinkish color to her cheeks.

"Me too." He replied, looking back at her. He loved how Carly looked that moment. Her skin was a complete compatible to the surroundings. She looked like a snow princess to him and the thought made him smile.

"I'll probably fall a lot." She said, bowing her head to meet Freddie's gaze.

"I'm here." He smiled.

Carly just rolled her eyes and giggled. She was used to Freddie this way, throwing punch lines every once in a while to somehow let her know how he feels about her.

"So, are you ready?" he asked as he stood up and reached out his hand.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" She exclaimed as she eagerly took his hand and let him lead her towards the ice. There were hardly any people skating so there was plenty of room for them to have fun.

The two of them started gliding around the ice, laughing and giggling as they talked about anything. Surprisingly, Carly never did let go of his hand ever since they started skating. Freddie liked it even though they weren't exactly touching because of the gloves they were both wearing. But still, the thought of holding her hand made him happy.

They followed a circular path hand in hand, using gravity to control their every turn. Freddie let go of her hand once just so she could skate on her own. Her what seemed like effortless and graceful curvilinear flow across the ice made him stood still. He watched her in awe as his eyes followed her. She looked like she was enjoying, not minding every other skaters around. He watched her dance on ice as her long straight her bounced around every time she made a turn.

Carly suddenly looked at him and he could see her eyes smile. She gestured for him to come towards her and he gladly obeyed. He started to skate slowly where she stood.

"I see you're having fun." He said to her.

Carly held both his hands and pressed them. "Thanks so much for bringing me here."

He smiled at her and slowly leaned forward, enough for her to think that he would actually kiss her. Carly closed her eyes but soon, she felt his hand brush away the strand of hair covering her face.

She was embarrassed because she actually believed he would kiss her. But just as she thought he didn't have the courage to do it, Freddie planted a quick kiss on her lips which actually shocked them both.

"Freddie!" she exclaimed as if she was scolding him for something bad he had done.

Freddie opened his eyes slowly and grinned.

"Wha… What the?"

"That was nice." He teased her.

Carly's eyes grew wide. She kind of expected him to say sorry for letting his emotions take over but instead, he was grinning at her. She suddenly turned red from a mixture of embarrassment and a little bit of anger.

"I'm gonna get you for that Freddie!" she exclaimed but before she could move, Freddie was already on the run. He was looking back as he skated and the grin on his face had not been wiped off yet.

Carly smiled deviously at him, determined to catch him and make him pay for stealing a kiss. She hadn't thought of what she was going to do with him but she put the thought aside. She started gliding over the thin ice, increasing her speed.

"Get back here!" she cried playfully. She suddenly forgot all the emotions she felt after the kiss and they both looked like they were playing a simple game of tag.

Freddie would look back to check on her and smile at her once in a while. He always knew Carly couldn't get mad at him and he suddenly felt guilty that he took advantage of that fact. But what the heck? At least he got a kiss from Carly.

He became aware that she suddenly became quiet. He looked back once again but he didn't see her on his trail. He looked around and soon enough, he found Carly sitting on one part of the frozen water, her legs stretched out as she rubbed her ankle.

Carly had fallen down and Freddie immediately skated towards her to check on her. She looked like she was hurt and it made him so worried.

"Hey, what happened?" Freddie sat down beside her as he attempted to touch the aching part.

"I think I twisted my ankle." She whispered.

Freddie helped her remove her blades slowly while Carly rolled up her pants. Her right ankle was already swelling and it caused her pain.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, putting aside the blades.

"Yes…" she winced.

"Let's remove your other blade too." He proceeded to do the work. "Can you stand up?" he continued.

"I think so." She paused. "But I'm not sure I can walk."

Freddie put his hands on her waist as she grabbed both his shoulders. He helped her lift herself so she would be able to stand on her feet.

She tried to stand using her toes but she winced. She also tried the heel but it was much more painful that she bit her lower lip. He grabbed her hand and put it on his shoulder so she could steady herself.

Without any second thoughts, he swiftly closed his arms about her knees and carried her towards the bench. Carly put her arms around his neck, avoiding eye contact with him. He plumped her down and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"For what?"

"If I hadn't kissed you, you probably wouldn't have twisted your ankle." He looked at her and smiled weakly.

Carly smiled at him. "Relax Freddie. It can happen to anyone."

Then, he slowly lifted her legs from the ground, letting her swollen ankle rest on his pants. She suddenly felt embarrassed at the thought of Freddie touching her feet. He rubbed the aching part slowly with his hands and the gentleness of his touch made Carly relax a little though she was still in pain.

"Let's get you home." Freddie said, still massaging her ankle.

She pouted. "I don't want to go home yet." It was true. She had so much fun with Freddie and she didn't want the day to end so soon.

"Carly… You're hurt. You can't skate anymore."

"Then let's just sit here."

"It's cold."

"I don't mind."

"Spencer will be looking for you."

"He knows I'm with you."

He sighed as he ran out of excuses. "Whatever you say Carly."

She smiled at him, amused at the fact that she didn't even have to use her famous _Please, for me _line that gets her what she wants from Freddie. He just smiled back at her as a sign of defeat.

Carly slowly removed her foot resting on his pants, putting her boots back on slowly. When she was done, she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Freddie smiled at her gesture and put his arm around her.

"You tired?" he asked.

"A little." She replied.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little."

"Can't you say anything else?" he chuckled.

Carly paused for a moment. "I love you." She whispered as she tilted her head to meet his gaze. Freddie just stared at her and she could tell he couldn't believe it.

"Uh… I… Uh… Really?" he couldn't even find the words to say.

Carly laughed a little. "Kidding!"

"That… wasn't funny." He glared at her.

"Oh come on. You know it is." She giggled as she took her eyes away from him.

Freddie let out a quiet laugh. "Fine."

They just sat there for almost an hour, listening to each other's heartbeat. Neither talked again but they embraced the silence too well. Freddie pressed his lips on her hair once and when he noticed she was being unusually tolerant, he repeated the gesture. What he didn't know was every time he did it, Carly would smile.

He didn't often have the chance to hold her like this and they both liked it. She felt protected in his arms, like nothing could ever harm her. Of course it was true because Freddie wouldn't let anything happen to Carly.

"I think I want to go home now." Carly stated as she slowly pulled away from Freddie.

"Alright." He stood up.

"But I can't walk." She looked at him, puzzled.

"I'll carry you."

"It's a long walk home. You'll tire yourself and besides, it's a little embarrassing to let people see me being carried by you."

"Carly…" he sighed. "I'm not gonna leave you here."

"I know." She smiled at him.

"Then let me carry you."

"Uh…" she hesitated.

"Alright. How about a piggy back ride?" he smiled at her, hoping she would accept his suggestion.

Carly smiled and immediately stood up, forgetting she was hurt. She got out of balance but Freddie was fast enough to catch her by the waist

"Be careful!" he almost yelled.

"Sorry." She apologized as she tried to stand straight, using his shoulders for support.

"I don't want you to get hurt again." He whispered as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Carly gave him one last smile before he turned his back on her. She immediately put her arms around his neck and without exerting any effort, he lifted her up, putting both his hands under her knees. He then grabbed both their blades on the ground before he started walking home.

"You okay back there?" he asked.

"Yup. This is your punishment for kissing me." Carly laughed.

Freddie laughed with her. "This doesn't seem like a punishment. I'm actually enjoying this."

Carly blushed as she buried her face in his hair. "Freddie?"

"Yes?"

She sighed.

"What's wrong Carls?"

"I… I meant what I said earlier. I love you Freddie." She admitted.

Freddie could feel his heart jumping up and down in his chest. Carly Shay had just confessed that she loved him back and he couldn't be any happier that moment. He didn't care if people passing by were staring at them or just at him because his smile almost reached his ears as he walked. Nothing could ruin his moment, not even the snow that started falling from the sky.

"I love you too Carly."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm still working on my multi-chapter story and I think it'll take a while for me to actually put it here so I'm settling for one-shots for now. :)**

**I hope you liked this one. Please read and review.**

**Thank you so much to all who read and reviewed iDance With Freddie. It means so much. :)**

**Until next time...**

**-purpleheart10**


End file.
